godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 13 - The Girl
Sakaki keeps sending us on these missions. We're always around the same area, killing off many different Aragamis. It would seem like a normal extermination job, but... The fact he's constantly assigning the 1st Unit is strange. Add the fact that he always tell us to keep silent about it and it's clear he has hidden motives. I sense my God Arc growing hunger and concentrate, putting my concerns to rest for the time being. The tranquil temple is home to a Prithvi Mata. It's time to kill this advanced Vajra. No running away this time. We've deployed to cover more ground, slowly advancing on the target. I finally spot it, walking out of the ruined temple. Its face is a parody of a human face, white as snow. It turns its cold eyes on me, spotting me. I shrug. The primal instinct i felt when i first met one of its kind is still here. An urge to destroy this beast, to see its carcass lifeless on the ground. To destroy this haunting face forever. I clench my teeth and charge right on, just as it emit a roar. ---- I roll to evade the charge of the Fallen Chi-You, and strike its flank in a frenzy fury, swinging my Buster Blade with renewed strenght. As i prepare to make a quick devour, it jump out of my reach. The Aragami is fast and strong. I barely managed to guard or evade its attack... A light is above me. I am not able to react quickly enough. The energy ball strike me ferociously, sending me crashing in one of the wooden structure. I fall on one knee, panting and trying to catch my breath. It's been almost an hour, and i've just scratched the skin of my enemy. This isn't good. I look at my God Arc, then back at the Aragami who's preparing a final attack. With a silent cry of anger, i rise back up, then hold my weapon with my two hands, staring defiantly at the Fallen Chi-You. I... Will... Bring you... DOWN! It jumps with a roar, flying straight to me. I dash, then block the explosions the Aragami creates when it flies. Not again. I strike at its limbs with a rolling combo. My heart is racing, and i feel lighter. I taunt the Aragami, evading its attack. It corners me in the ruins of the temple. I let out a flash grenade and prepare a Charge Crush. The impact makes it stagger, unbounding its arms and head. It manage to stun me with a swipe of its hand, then proceeds to flee. I get back up and call in my radio: "It's fleeing. Guide it to the killing zone.", then dash after the Aragami. There's a surprise for you. '' The Chi-You is cornered. The other guided it to where it couldn't escape with light attacks and evading tactics. I rush without a look in their direction. ''This one's '''mine'.'' The Aragami turns to face us, but it's too late. I jump, a furious smile on my face, before bringing down the huge blade of my God Arc on the enemy. As the Aragami falls, i feel the joy of my God Arc, which merge with mine. This joy of destroying an enemy is fulfilling. I let out my devourer to extract the core of the carcass, before a voice calls out to me. "Hey, hold up!" It's Sakaki. And Soma's with him. What the '''hell' is he doing here?'' We have no time to babysit an old man in a warzone... "Leave that Aragami alone, and come over here for a second." Leave a fallen Aragami '''alone'? Without extracting the Core? What's up with that?'' I prepare to reply, but the others follow him without a question. I sigh and follow them, fighting the cry of sadness coming my God Arc. I hope he's got a very good reason. If not... I can't tell if the threat comes from me or my God Arc. ---- We wait under the cold night. I don't know what Sakaki's hoping, but he better be right about it. "It's coming!" '' Something looking like a human shape walks towards the corpse of the Fallen Chi-You. We move out of our hiding place, cornering the intruder. ''This is... Covered in blood, with a rag of a Fenrir flag draped around her body, the young pale girl looks at us with her yellow eyes. What...the hell? My eyes tell me she's human, but my God Arc reacts like it does for an Aragami. Is that because she's standing atop the Chi-You...? Sakaki comes out, talking to the strange girl like he knows her. "Soma, thank you for bringing her here. I can be with her now." You did '''NOT' just said that.'' "How about an explanation?" Soma's words meet my thoughts. Sakaki's been sneaky about it the whole time. Now that this strange girl is here, it's time to know why. "I'll explain everything in my lab. You'll come with us, won't you?" The girl nods, saying: "I'm ready to eat!" What is she? What is this odd feeling i have about her? We pack everything up, readying for return. Sakaki wants no one else to know about this girl. There's only one question : How are we gonna get her through the Den? ---- Somehow, we managed to get her to Sakaki's lab, hidden in a bag. I'd found it funny if i hadn't the feeling Sakaki's still hiding something from us. What is she? Who is she? We're all gathered in Sakaki's Lab. He reveal the girl, looking around with curious eyes. "This is an Aragami." All except Soma back off in fear. I, myself, did back off because of the urging i felt in my Control Unit. Crush it. I fight this gruesome urge and look into the yellow eyes of the girl. Bringing an Aragami in the Den? The old fart's gone senile. He promise she won't prey on us, so that everybody can calm down as he try to explain more about her. We'll see about that. "As you know, all Aragami share a trait known as 'Bias'..." The very same Bias infused in our God Arc, the predatory instinct which makes mine go berzerk when that Aragami-Girl is near. Sakaki goes on and on about the girl and the Aragami, evolutionary process, and all. I'm not listening to his lecture. I'm focused on the girl, playing on the ground. An Aragami that preys on Aragamis? Sakaki once again tells us he want to keep this a secret. Sakuya seems reluctant. He approaches her and tries to reassure her, explaining that his room is fully autonomous and so free from the Director's Control, ending it with: "I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone prying needlessly into your private affairs either." Again with a threat. Both he and the Director are sneaky assholes. I feel my anger rising to the point where i must clench my fists into my arms trying not to hit the old man. "By the way, you and i are already accomplices in this. I'd like you to be her friends. You too, Soma." I turn to look at him. He lets out an angry:'' "She may be good at imitating humans...but she's still a monster!"'' He then leaves the scene. I look back at the Aragami-Girl. What exactly did we brought back with us? If she succumb to her Aragami nature, i'll have to put her down. I must not hesitate. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic